


Reasons

by bonesmctightass



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Passion, Romance, Sex, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesmctightass/pseuds/bonesmctightass
Summary: Spock reflects on his feelings for Jim in a moment of passion.





	

It's moments like these, wrapped up in a silken sheet by the dying embers of an altar flame wearing nothing but the scent of incense and sweat, that Spock imagines he couldn't possibly love Jim Kirk more. The solid weight of a strong body wrapped in soft skin and battle scars has never felt better. There is no place his touch doesn't reach. It seeps into Spock's pores, soaks down deep into his bones and wraps around his very core.

The saccharine mixture of sticky sweet caresses and open mouthed kisses seems to draw out the essence of everything that Spock is. Whittles him down to nothing but a beating heart, a vessel to hold his passions and it's overflowing. He exists for nothing and no one but Jim. Between each movement and labored breath Jim whispers into his ear. The sound of his voice is enough to shrink time and space down to something insignificant because the only thing that matters is the sound of Spock's name on his tongue. 

Heat that would rival the burning sands of Vulcan envelopes him, steals his strength, his breath, his very soul and it's like dying and being reborn. And Spock would give up everything over and over again just to feel Jim's hands on him, _in_ him, taking him higher and higher into another plane of existence.

Jim is everywhere. Over him, surrounding him, inside of him. Spock utters Jim's name in the silence, repeats it like a mantra, a prayer to a deity he doesn't believe in. But he believes in Jim, and Jim _is_ a God, and Spock's body is an offering that is eagerly received and treasured and worshipped.

And it will be until the end of time.


End file.
